A Neglected Spark
by Fate's Pen
Summary: Nobody wants Jayden in charge, not even Jayden, but with the rise of Master Xandred, he's going to have to go as far as possible to keep his people safe.
1. A Whisp of Smoke

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except a laptop, sorry.

* * *

The only good thing about council meetings was that they ended. For Jayden, they couldn't end fast enough. While he wasn't a Mystic, thank the Trine, he was sensitive enough to know that the Council was _not_ happy to have him around. He couldn't imagine what it would be like in four years, when he turned twenty-five and was fully invested in his rank. From the occasional glares, he thought that there were Councilors who wished they could make sure that day never happened.

Jayden was rarely made welcome in the Council Hall, with no real vote or voice until he turned twenty-five, they often ignored him in favor of arguing with each other. So when the latest round of snap and snarl came to an end, Jayden left the room as soon as he'd performed his expected social duties. He intended to use the lift to the teleportation chamber but was momentarily diverted by the sight of Councilor Annalisa getting into the lift. Faced with the prospect of being in an enclosed space with her silent by very tangible dislike of him, Jayden ducked into one of the stairwells instead. He managed to beat her into the teleportation chamber and even avoided saying goodbye by activating his personal teleporter as she walked in the door. He thought she might have seen his smirk, but there was nothing he could do about that.

Once in his home, he could pulled off the gaudy red and gold jacket that marked him as Lord Jayden of House Shiba, Ranger-Prince of _Shōri_ Island and future King. As he hung it up, Jayden could feel the psionic shields that protected his house powering up from standby mode as the computer detected his presence. The sense of being surrounded by bitter resentment and outright hatred faded into his memories and Jayden sighed. The Council met three times a week, and for Jayden it was nothing short of a torture session. He wanted to shout at them that he knew; he _knew_ he was the bastard-born son of Nikolas Shiba, only on the Council because the Nikolas's legitimate child Lauren had died in the wars.

Jayden changed into his black and red training uniform before heading through the house to his favorite place. The house was built in the shape of a 'u', with a training ground in the middle of the two arms. The southern arm ended in a greenhouse which provided the household with fresh vegetables year round, but the northern arm ended in an open air pavilion that was built onto the side of a cliff and overlooked the ocean. The railing was about four feet high and wide enough for Jayden to sit on, as he did now.

Jayden stared across the waters, picturing the journey across the ocean to the country called America. He wondered what it was like, America. Ji, his guardian and mentor, had told him once that his mother had come from there. She had come to study the fish through the Marina's preservation program, and had met his father at one of the summer boat races. He didn't know much about his mother save that he had her dark blond hair and blue eyes as opposed his father's lighter blond hair and green eyes. She had vanished during the final battle, her body never found in the cleanup, the same as his older half-sister, the Lady Lauren.

His father's body had been found in the aftermath of the Great Battle, and with no sign of Lady Laruen and no other survivors of his father's bloodline, the Island's hope had fallen upon Jayden, then the five year old bastard of a King, destined either to be a living reminder of his father's oathbreaking, or exiled to the mainland as an Emissary. He'd been raised in one of the lesser Royal Properties primarily by Ji and the string of tutors he'd hired, ignored and dismissed by the Council and the Five Families until the day he'd summoned the Shiba Fires to defend his friend against a bully and they realized that he was a true Shiba Heir. Since then he'd been trained not only to take control of the Council and the Island on his twenty-fifth birthday, but to be prepared to summon and lead the Samurai Rangers should the Nighlok return.

Jayden hugged his knees to his chest and let the feel of the wood beneath him drag him out of his thoughts as he leaned over leaning over to watch the waves crash into the cliff below him. The island had been named _Shōri,_ or Victory. It had been built for the Samurai Rangers by their one-time teachers and ongoing allies, the people of Eltare. Although beautiful, for Jayden it was an inescapable reminder that his father had died here, and that generations before had been cut short because of a war they were honor bound to end.

 _I give my life to this cause…_

Jayden shook his head, dismissing the memory of the oath his ancestors had sworn, the oath he had repeated twice already, once at fourteen, when he'd entered the Ranger Training Program, and once at twenty-one when he had taken his seat on the Council and became the King in name and Prince in fact. In four years, he'd take that oath a final time, when the Council ceded control of the government to him and they retired to their role as advisors to the King.

Jayden wondered how many of them realized how likely they were to be unemployed when that day came, and if that had any bearing on how they treated him. He snorted, _not bloody likely_.

The teleport pad chimed and Jayden sighed, "Computer, identify?"

"Ji and General Dosian of Eltare," the computer replied.

Jayden straightened, "Allow access."

Now that he was officially twenty-one, Jayden could deny access to his home to anyone, including Ji, but anything that brought Ji here with the head of the Ranger Program was serious. Dosian of Eltare had come to the Island as a young man to apprentice to the combat instructors. Forty years later, he now oversaw the entire program, and only his frequent insistence that he would be returning to Eltare 'one day' kept that 'of Eltare' in his name.

Jayden stepped through the doors to his front room as Ji and the General appeared on the teleportation pad.

"Gentlemen," Jayden said, "how may I be of assistance?"

"Ranger Jayden," General Dosian said, indicating that this was a Ranger related matter over a governmental one even as he bowed slightly. "There was an incident this afternoon. A gap sensor went off."

Jayden glanced at Ji for a moment, taking in the man's concern. "I was told you were seeing false

positives, not actual incursions?"

"I'm not sure they were as false as some would have hoped," General Dosian said, holding up a tablet.

Jayden gestured, "Come with me."

He led the way to the war room, one of the rooms that had been silenced by technology and magic to allow for absolute privacy. It was one of the few rooms where there were no decorations, only a large holo-table in the center of the room and computer screens on two of the walls. Once Ji and Dosian were inside, Jayden sealed the room.

"We may speak without listening ears," Jayden said shortly.

Dosian connected his pad with a nod, "We've been responding to gap sensors in Panorama for weeks, but we've never found any sign of Nighloks or Moogers. This morning, a gap sensor went off down at the aquatic center. We sent a response team, only to be met by Lord Wagner the Elder. He was there with his son for a swim meet, and he encountered two Moogers. He defeated them and sent them back through the Gap before we arrived."

"Which means that we've either had Moogers filtering into our world for three weeks, or they were testing the Gaps to see if they could get out," Jayden mused after a moment as he studied the map Dosian put on the screen.

Other than the series of dots where the gap sensors had activated around Panorama City, Jayden noticed something odd. He pointed at the west coast, "What's that?"

"We've been tracking some odd energy over there. It's not Nighlok activity, in fact, it's almost like the Power. We haven't found anything, but we've got people in Amber Beach looking into things." Dosian said. "We've tracked it to a museum over there, but nobody over there seems to know anything."

Jayden nodded, "Keep an eye on it, but if it's Morphin' Power, then don't especially feel you have to report it to the Council for now."

Experiments in Ranger tech were supposed to happen in the specially built labs, where accidents could be contained. That there were undocumented labs and even garage experiments using the Power was an open secret in the Ranger Program, although they only came to the Council's attention when they blew up.

"I thought I just did," Dosian said blandly.

Jayden shook his head and reached out to zoom the map on Panorama, studying the glowing dots. Then he turned to Ji, "Would you take the Steward position at Shiba House?"

"Would the Council…"Ji hesitated.

"Moogers have stepped foot on _Shōri._ What the Council does or does not approve is very rapidly becoming a non-concern," Jayden said. He tucked his hands behind his back, buying time to find the formal words he needed. Finding them, he looked in Ji's eyes, "It is our desire that you accept this appointment, to see to our comfort and safe harbor in these turbulent times."

Ji nodded slightly, "I accept."

Jayden turned to Dosian, "I need updates on my Rangers, General Dosian."

"They are prepared," Dosian said.

Jayden watched him for a moment. "And?" He said finally.

Dosian raised his eyebrows at Jayden then pulled something up on his pad. "Lord Kevin Wagner is currently pursuing his secondary career of professional athlete. He has completed his national competition standings and is preparing for international competition. He is currently single and childless, and his last meeting indicates that he would prefer a single year, arranged handfasting to fulfill requirements."

Jayden nodded at the pointed look Dosian gave him. All of the Rangers were required to have a child, to continue the direct bloodlines. Like Lord Wagner, Jayden would have to fulfill that duty sooner rather than later. He shifted a little and rubbed his thumb over his index finger. A soft cough indicated Ji had caught the gesture and would remind him later.

"Lady Mia Watanabe is in the last two weeks of her third year of university. She is studying to be a teacher." Dosian said, "She is in a five year handfasting with a Stanley Mercer, they are two years into their partnership. They have one daughter, age seven months, named Takara."

Jayden nodded and crossed his arms over his chest as Dosian glanced at him.

"Lord Michael Ramos, or Mike, is in the last two weeks of his secondary education. He opted to complete the pre-University courses and has been accepted to the university. His stated future goal is to join the Emissary Studies. He is single and childless and in his last report indicated that there are plans in place for when he is summoned to rectify the situation."

Jayden nodded.

"Finally, Lady Serena White," Dosian said. "Lady Serena will be unable to fulfill her duties due to her ongoing illness. In her stead we will have Lady Emily White. Lady Emily completed her secondary education at age sixteen, on an agricultural program. She is currently completing her third year of civil service at Harwood County's central administration office. She is graded as a Level Three Samurai and has done supplementary Ranger training. Lady Emily is currently in a courtship with Kyle Masters."

Jayden nodded, "Do we have any news about Serena?" He had met the presumptive Rangers before, at a biannual meeting that allowed them to get to know each other. He liked Serena, she had that ability to make everyone feel comfortable, and her illness had worried him a lot. He'd never actually met Emily, although Serena had told him a story or two.

"No," Dosian said, "Lady Serena's illness continues to resist modern medical treatments."

Jayden nodded as he thought about the situation. Then he turned to Dosian, "Contact Lady White and Lord Wagner. I want them on notice. They are to prepare to come to Shiba House to take their place as Rangers within the week. Inform Lord Ramos and Lady Watanabe of the situation, tell them not to interrupt their studies. Specify to Lord Ramos that he is _not_ to come to Shiba House until _after_ the conclusion of the school year. He may have to put off his university education, but completing his secondary education is important. He may remain for the graduation ceremony if he so desires." Jayden hesitated, wondering how to let him go.

"I will begin immediately," Dosian said. He bowed slightly and walked away.

Jayden let the door close and activated the security measures again.

"Jayden, the handfasting," Ji said.

"We'll arrange something," Jayden said. "I need to know you'll do your part."

Ji stared at him, "Of course. But how far do we go?"

"As far as we have to," Jayden said. "Whatever it takes." Jayden closed his eyes, "Send out a summons to the Council, Ranger priority. I have no doubt that we have a lot of work to do."

"Of course," Ji said.

Jayden bowed his head as Ji left. He clenched his hands for a moment, and then straightened up. There was a lot of work to be done and not a lot of time in which to do it.


	2. Tinder and Kindling

Deputy Remy LaMontaine took a deep breath as the teleportation stream released him. He glanced down to make sure his Ranger Program ID was clearly visible, and then he checked the building ID to make sure he'd ended up in the right place. _Harwood County Offices Building 10._

Satisfied, Remy stepped out of the teleportation room and looked around the room. It was more like any number of government buildings that Remy had seen since becoming a part of the Ranger Program. As he approached the desk with the neatly printed sign reading 'receptionist', Remy wondered if there was a template somewhere that dictated how each of the government buildings would be laid out and designed, the idea amused him enough that Remy was able to give the young man behind the desk a quick smile

"Can I help you?" The young man asked with a quick smile of his own.

Remy tapped his ID nervously, "I'm looking for Lady Emily White. I understand she is an employee here?"

The young man tilted his head and Remy noticed that his name badge read _Kyle Masters._ "Emily's downstairs in the Clerks' Records Department." He pointed behind Remy, "If you take the lift down a floor and turn left, the door with the balloons all over it is your target."

"Balloons?" Remy asked, then winced.

"Emily's co-worker Samantha has a birthday today," Masters said, "they threw her a party during lunch. The balloons were to mark the proper office."

"I see," Remy said, "thank you for your help, Mister Masters."

"Not a problem," Masters said. "Are- is she leaving?"

Remy hesitated, "I'm sorry," he said softly. "You must understand, I can't say anything except to Lady White."

Masters nodded, "I understand entirely. Thank you."

Remy headed to the lift and took it down to the basement. The door covered in balloons was as easily identified as Masters had indicated and he hurried to knock on the door. Moments later a young woman with curly blond hair and a sweet smile pulled the door open, "Can I help, oh."

"I'm looking for Lady Emily White," Remy said softly.

"I am she," the young woman said, "one moment." She turned, "Sammy, I'll be back in a moment." Then she stepped outside, "Is everything all right?"

Remy swallowed, "There has been an incursion from the Sanzu River, Lady White. Ranger Shiba orders you to come to Shiba House as swiftly as possible. You will join Ranger Shiba and Lord Wagner in taking up your Ranger duties. Lord Ramos and Lady Watanabe will be placed on standby until the conclusion of their respective academic years before becoming active. Ranger Shiba said to take your time, but to be at the House by the end of the week. The House Steward, Ji, will assist you as needed."

Lady White bowed her head for a moment, "I will give notice and prepare to move immediately. Thank you for informing me of these events."

"It is my duty, Lady White. May the Power protect you."

"May the Power protect you," Lady White said softly before vanishing back into the room. Remy sighed before heading back up to the teleportation pad and his next destination.

/././.\\.\\.\

The Piney Woods County High School was a square, two story building with a glass entrance and a large security desk baring the way. Remy took a steading breath before he approached the security guard.

"May I help you?" The guard asked pointedly.

"My name is Remy LaMontaine, I am a deputy with the Ranger Program," Remy said, handing over his wallet. "I need to have speech with Lord Michael Ramos. Please inform Principal Dorne that I need a private conference room. Do not interrupt Lord Ramos's studies, especially if he is in the midst of a test. I am willing to wait until Lord Ramos is available."

The guard checked his ID against the databanks and nodded, "I will inform Principal Dorne and Lord Ramos immediately. There is seating just inside where you can wait."

"Thank you," Remy said.

The guard buzzed him in and Remy headed into the aforementioned seating area. He settled onto one of the arm chairs as he took in the area. Where Harwood's county building had looked identical to every other such building Remy had seen, Piney Wood's high school had made up for its blocky exterior with fantastically carved wood panels inside the school, highly polished wood floors, and elegantly comfortable seating. Remy tapped his fingers on the arm of his chair and decided that the wood used must be the local pine, making art out of readily available and affordable materials.

One of the panels on the wall across from him was a bas-relief carving of the Samurai Rangers and next to it was a similar design of the forested mountains behind the high school. Remy stood and approached the carving of the Samurai Rangers, tucking his hands behind his back as he studied the detail of the piece. A plaque beside it read:

 _Samurai Forever  
By Lord Michael Ramos  
Dedicated to the fallen warriors  
Never Forgotten_

"It's a beautiful piece."

Remy turned to find an older man watching him, "Very beautiful," he said. "The detail is astounding."

"Mike, excuse me, Lord Ramos, surprised all of us when he made that." The man said, he offered his hand, "I'm Jude Dorne, the Principal here at Piney Woods, Deputy."

"Remy LaMontaine," Remy said, shaking the man's hand. "Will Lord Ramos be joining us soon?"

"He's on his way from class," Principal Dorne said. "I told his teacher as soon as Lord Ramos finished his final, but apparently Mike was already done. Excuse me, I mean Lord Ramos."

"It's all right," Remy said. "You're close with Lord Ramos?"

Dorne tilted his head a little, looking uncomfortable, "That's one way of putting it."

"Principal Dorne, I wasn't aware that this was a law enforcement matter," a young voice rang out, full of amusement and arrogance.

"Lord Ramos," Principal Dorne said, "This is Deputy Remy LaMontaine with the Ranger Program. If you'll follow me there's an open conference room this way."

Remy studied Lord Michael as they followed the Principal. Lord Michael Ramos looked like what he was, a high school senior in top physical form and a friendly disposition. Lord Michael was studying Remy with equal intensity, and Remy wondered what the teen took away from the conversation. Remy knew he wasn't much to look at, being shorter than Lord Michael by an easy six inches, with his wild hair and mismatched eyes.

"Deputy," Lord Michael said, "aren't you a little young for the job?"

Remy smiled, "I was promoted six months ago. I'm older than a look."

"I will leave you to your discussion," Principal Dorne said and walked away.

Remy gestured to the open door, "After you, Lord Ramos."

"Call me Mike," Michael said.

"If I weren't on duty, I would be honored," Remy said, "however, duty and protocol dictate otherwise. Have a seat."

Lord Michael sat down across from him at the table, "So what's going on?"

"There was an incursion from the Sanzu River," Remy said. "It was repelled, but Ranger Shiba has issued orders. You are summoned to Shiba House upon the _completion_ of your academic term. Ranger Shiba understands and values your education, he wants you to finish high school before reporting. He said to express his regret that you will be unable to pursue your advanced education at this time, but is hopeful that you'll be able to resume your education soon."

Lord Michael's easy smile faded, and he stared at Remy for a long moment, "Is that all?"

"That's all," Remy said.

Lord Michael stood, "Inform Lord Shiba that it will be an honor for me to join him at the completion of the term. Thank you for informing me. Have a good day." He stalked out the door, slamming it behind him. Remy winced at the sound and sighed. That could have gone a lot worse, and he was well aware of that. He fixed his tie and jacket, then headed for the building that house the teleportation pad.

/././.\\.\\.\

Lady Mia Watanabe wasn't in class when Remy finally tracked her down. Apparently her professor didn't believe in final exams or some such thing and had given his students the day off. Instead, Lady Mia was sitting with a small group of others, laughing as a skinny teen with an upturned nose and wide eyes read from Romeo and Juliet in a flat monotone that reminded Remy of the last finance meeting he'd attended.

"Excuse me," Remy said when the young man finished his monologue, "Lady Watanabe?"

"Yes," Lady Mia said.

Remy tapped his ID, "I'm Deputy Remy LaMontaine from the Ranger Program. May I have a word with you in private?"

"Certainly," Lady Mia said as she stood up. "I'll be back soon," she told her friends.

Remy led Lady Mia across the lawn to a more private area. "I apologize for interrupting your day," Remy said.

Lady Mia smiled at him, "It's all right, we were just hanging out. Is everything okay Deputy?"

Remy took a deep breath, "There has been an incursion from the Sanzu River. Ranger Shiba bids you come to Shiba House upon the completion of the academic term. While he regrets the necessary interruption to your studies, it is his hope that you may resume them soon."

Lady Mia nodded, "I'm to finish the year first? That's nice of him."

Remy ducked his head, "I'm sure I couldn't say, my Lady. Lord Ramos will also be completing his academics, although for him it is his final year of high school. Lady White and Lord Wagner will be joining Ranger Shiba immediately, and Ranger Shiba reserves the right to summon you early if necessary."

"It will be my honor and pleasure to join the Rangers," Lady Mia said. "May the Power protect you."

"May the Power protect you," Remy said.

As he headed for the teleportation pad, he reflected that at least Lady Mia and Lady Emily had been easy to deal, and hopefully Lord Wagner would be as well.

/././.\\.\\.\

Lord Kevin Wagner lived on his own in the athlete housing complex according to his file, and Remy headed there before the aquatic center. He felt that he stood out in his suit even more than he had at the other stops, especially given the exceptionally casual dress code the athletes flaunted. He knocked nervously on Lord Wagner's door, hoping that he would be invited inside before another scantily clad person could walk by and stare at him.

Lord Kevin opened the door quickly, dressed in pressed pants and a neat polo, "May I help you?"

Remy nodded, "I am Deputy Remy LaMontaine with the Ranger Program."

"Come in," Lord Kevin said, "I presume this is about yesterday's incident?"

"Yes sir," Remy said as he entered Lord Kevin's quarters. "Ranger Shiba sent me to summon you to Shiba House as soon as possible. Along with Lady White, you are to be activated immediately."

"Not all four?" Lord Kevin asked.

"Lord Ramos and Lady Watanabe are at the completion of their academic terms. Ranger Shiba has ordered them to complete the term." Remy said.

Lord Kevin nodded then stepped over to his couch where a backpack and a suitcase were waiting. "Thank you for delivering the summons Deputy LaMontaine. Are you reporting to Shiba House?"

"Yes my Lord," Remy said.

"Do you mind if I accompany you?" Lord Kevin asked.

"Of course not," Remy said.

/././.\\.\\.\

Jayden listened to the Councilors speak from outside the door.

"Of all the nerve," Annalisa was saying, "this has gone too far."

Jayden looked at the helmet in his hands, then at Ji and General Dosian. He nodded to them as he tucked his helmet under his arm. General Dosian stepped into the room, "Councilors, Ranger-King Jayden Shiba."

Jayden strode into the room, sensing Ji falling into step behind him and to his right. He looked at each of the councilors as he approached the table, watching as his uniform registered on the room at large. "Councilors," Jayden said, placing his helmet on the table and resting his hands on its crown. "We are at war. Yesterday an incursion occurred at the Panorama City Aquatic Center. Lord Wagner was present and repelled the incursion immediately. As we speak, a Ranger Program Deputy is delivering summons to my team. The Sanzu River is rising and Master Xandred's Shadow falls upon our island yet again." He looked at the Council, meeting each individual's eyes for a brief moment. "This meeting is _not_ to inform you of these events, but to determine how many of you will have your _lives_ at the end of it."

"Your Majesty?"

Jayden glanced at Annalisa and then cleared his throat. "The purpose of this Council is to provide leadership for the Island until I come into my power. As you can all see, that day has come. I have sat on this Council for nearly two years, and all I have seen from you is petty bickering, betrayal, and corruption. You have regarded me with contempt, _when_ you regarded me, and with little regard for the day when I would hold your lives in my hand. Your actions towards me, from the _exile_ of my tutors to your recent attempt to force me into a handfasting has been a clear path of attempted control and extortion. That alone speaks of where your loyalties lie." He took a deep breath, "However with this incursion, the Peace is no longer our present, but our past, and our people need solid government in a time of war. Therefore, on this day, I choose to stay my hand. As long as you continue to act in a manner befitting your positions, you will keep your council seats." He lifted his helmet and stepped back, looking straight at Annalisa, "And your heads."

He turned and walked away, tucking his helmet under his arm as he went.


End file.
